Dofus:News
Category:Allnewspage Archives : None so far Finish actualization Template:Itembox *''08 Apr 2009'' • : template: transition from old system to the new one has finished. It is no longer required to use Template:Itembox2 or Template:Itembox3. : and have been marked as deprecated as a way to improve template transition to and then back to . Finish actualization Template:Npc *''31 Mar 2009'' • template: transition from old system to the new one has finished. It is no longer required to use Template:Npc2. Invitation to Blog event *''26 Mar 2009'' • Our wiki has been invited to the blog event. For more info see here. De-Adminship inactive Sysops *''23 Mar 2009'' • Sysops ClockworkPunk and Fogleg have been removed from the sysops team due to inactivity. D0CT0RCZ gains rollback status *''22 Mar 2009'' • User D0CT0RCZ has been awarded the rollback power due to his dedication to the wiki. New Profession Navigation box *''21 Mar 2009'' • New navigation box for professions. Comments here. Galrauch becomes a Sysop *''03 Mar 2009'' • Galrauch is promoted to a Sysop. Adminship nomination *''17 Feb 2009'' • Galrauch requests Adminship. = Dofus Wikia News 2008 = Template:Itembox and Itembow2 *''29 Aug 2008'' • , have been marked as deprecated as a way to improve template transition to and then back to . Guides vs Builds *''28 Aug 2008'' • Forum:Guides vs Builds a discussion to create a policy about this topic. Also removal of out of use templates. Template:Statsbox *''18 Jul 2008'' • Template:Statsbox and Template:Statsrow have been modified, according to consensus reached at Forum:Monsters characteristics. Monaco 3.0 *''09 June 2008'' • After June 10th 17th Wikia will change to their new Skin Monaco 3.0 the main page will be forced to have a redesign. More info on why the change here. Link bug *''06 June 2008'' • The URL change produced an error, wikia staff advices you to clear your web browser's cache. URL got changed *''05 June 2008'' • Our URL has been changed from dofus.wikia.com to www.wikia.com/dofus/ more info at here. Template:Stats *''25 May 2008'' • Template:Statsbox and Template:Statsrow have been modified, drop comments here. Spell project *''20 May 2008'' • Lirielle finishes updating all spell pages. Squirrelladventures *''28 March 2008'' • Squirrelladventures gains Rollback powers. New main page *''22 February 2008'' • New main page. Wikia new skin called Monaco gets implemented and our customization to that skin is released. MediaWiki 1.12 *''09 January 2008'' • Our wiki has been upgraded to MediaWiki 1.12 IE bug *''01 January 2008'' • Internet Explorer bug that had bugged many people has been corrected and it looks like it will last. = Dofus Wikia News 2007 = Peet retires *''18 August 2007'' • Peet Retires officially as he is unable to help with the wiki. GroundZzero becomes sysops *''09 August 2007'' • GroundZzero is promoted Sysops. TaviRider says farewell *''14 February 2007'' • TaviRider leaves for new projects. Lirielle becomes syops *''25 January 2007'' • Lirielle is promoted Sysops. Template voting ends and First logo contest starts *''20 December 2006'' • : Weapon template vote has finish widely accepted and Option 2 has been winner. The code its been prepare according to the feedback it has receive. : Logo contest has been launch with a 15 day duration for entries and 5 more days for decision find more info. = Dofus Wikia News 2006 = Sysops now can patroll edits *''14 December 2006'' • Patrolled edits is activated on Dofus Wikia for Sysops. First Community voting *''13 December 2006'' • First Community voting of Weapon template with a duration of 5 days. The new Bureaucrats *''09 November 2006'' • : DarkStorm and TaviRider becomes bureaucrats Sysops by Wikia staff member Sannse. : Cizagna is promoted Sysops. Candidacy info here. Dashiva says farewell *''21 October 2006'' • Sysops Bureucrat Dashiva becomes officially inactive. TaviRider becomes Sysops *''25 July 2006'' • TaviRider is promoted Sysops. Candidacy info here. MrMunchie becomes Sysops *''04 June 2006'' • MrMunchie is promoted Sysops. Candidacy info here. Sysops Promotion system appears *''29 May 2006'' • Administrators promotion system is inaugurated. Report vandals page is created *''11 May 2006'' • Dofus:Requests for Investigation or D:RFI for short is inaugurated. Farewell to ClockworkPunk *''20 March 2006'' :Dashiva becomes bureaucrats Sysops by Wikia staff member Sannse. :User:ClockworkPunk becomes officially inactive. = Dofus Wikia News 2005 = Founder parts away *''29 September 2005'' • DropDeadGorgias becomes officially inactive. Founder little helpers *''27 September 2005'' :Dashiva is promoted Sysops. By DropDeadGorgias. :ClockworkPunk is promoted Sysops. By DropDeadGorgias. August *''07 August 2005'' • Dofus wiki is created.